The present invention relates to a connector device for use in a fluid transport system. The connector device comprises a body, a threaded coupling means rotatably extended from said body, and a fluid transport channel extending from said coupling means.
In systems transporting fluids and where receiving or feeding systems are changed on a regularly basis, the connection between the systems often consists of a male and a female threaded connector, respectively. The two connectors are screwed together into a position where the connection can transport the fluid from one system to another without any fluid leaking out at the connection.
The two connectors are commonly screwed together by hand or by using a wrench and often at least one of the connectors requires to be turned many turns. If the two systems, which are to be connected, are frequently connected to and disconnected from each other, the work doing this is time consuming and could have a harmful effect, ergonomically, to the person performing the job.
To solve these problems several types of more or less xe2x80x9cscrewlessxe2x80x9d coupling means have been constructed. These screwless coupling means are commonly provided with a cylindrical threaded means that is divided into segments, which are possible to move in a radial direction of said cylindrical threaded means for decreasing or increasing its radius.
However, coupling means of this type are complicated and are expensive to produce.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,654 discloses a cylinder connector where a threaded coupling cylinder is rotated by means of compressed air via a turbine. Further it discloses a cylinder connector where a threaded coupling cylinder is rotated by means of an electrical motor via a bevel gear. These types of connectors save time and spare the people who are operating them. However, these connector types require a system for compressed air or electricity for operation. Further, these connectors have a rather complicated structure, which makes them expensive to produce and difficult to maintain and repair.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved connector device and a new and improved method for connecting two threaded coupling means.
A specific object is to provide an inexpensive and uncomplicated connector device.
Another object is to reduce the effort needed for joining two threaded coupling means.
Yet another object is to enable faster connecting and disconnecting operations between threaded coupling means.
A further object is to improve the ergonomy for a person connecting and disconnecting threaded coupling means.
These objects, as well as other objects that will become apparent from the description below. Preferred embodiments of the invention are disclosed in the dependent claims.
The connector device for use in a fluid transport system, according to the invention, comprises a body, a threaded coupling means rotatably arranged at said body, and a fluid transport channel extending from said coupling means. According to the invention, the connector device comprises a string shaped driving means, which is arranged for rotation of said threaded coupling means.
Said connector device makes it possible for an operator to effect the rotation of the coupling means by performing linear movements with his arm instead of using a wrench or turning the coupling means by hand. Such linear movement of the arm has a number of advantages in relation to a turning motion with the hand. For example, the linear movement can be performed with a higher speed, is more powerful and is less wearing. Further, the construction can be made rather simple and, therefore, does not involve large manufacturing costs. Another important advantage of the invention is that there is no need for any external power sources, for example, compressed air or electricity.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the string shaped driving means is arranged at two wheels, a first and a second wheel. These wheels are arranged at a distance from each other, and the first wheel is connected to the threaded coupling means. The distance between the wheels is at least of such size that a linear movement of a gripping point on said string shaped driving means, in direction from one wheel to the other results in a rotation of the threaded coupling means as many turns as required for providing a connection to the corresponding coupling means. Thus, it is possible for an operator to screw the threaded coupling means inwards or outwards in a continuous linear movement by gripping and pulling the string shaped driving means at one single gripping point along its extension. One pull of the string shaped driving means is therefore enough for providing a safe, non-leaking connection of two channels. Preferably, the distance between the first and the second wheel is at least twice the circumference of the first wheel. An advantage of this embodiment is that the connection is established fast and that the operator does not have to change the grip during the operation.
By altering the radius of the first wheel, the force transmitted to the threaded coupling means can be altered.
According to another embodiment, there is provided a means for alignment of the threaded coupling means, in respect of a corresponding coupling means. This means is provided to make the threaded coupling means self-adjustable for avoiding jamming of the threads of the two coupling means. Jamming of this type is likely to occur when threads that are to be connected to each other are subject to forces that tend to angle the longitudinal axises of the coupling means in respect of each other, which could occur when the string shaped driving means is pulled.
In a specific embodiment, the alignment means is implemented by the threaded coupling means being moveably mounted on a shaft of the body, to allow angular displacement of said coupling means in relation to the shaft. Thereby jamming of the threads, as result of the connector device not being held in line with the corresponding coupling means, is avoided in a very reliable way.
The above mentioned angling can be accomplished by, for example, providing the alignment means in the form of a radial play between the shaft and the threaded coupling means. The term play shall in connection with the invention be interpreted as a space for motion. The radial play is preferably arranged to allow a limited movement in a direction perpendicular to said longitudinal axis of the shaft. Further, a axial play can be arranged to allow a limited movement in a direction parallel to said longitudinal axis of the shaft. The advantage of using a play for providing means for angling is that it results in a low-cost construction as a result of its simplicity.
The angling can according to another embodiment also be accomplished by arranging the alignment means in the form of a joint allowing angling of a portion of the shaft inclusive the coupling means.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the threaded coupling means is replaceably mounted on the shaft. Thus, achieving the advantage of easy maintenance and the possibility of changing a coupling means when it is worn out or when a coupling means of another type and/or dimension is required. Further, the shaft is preferably replaceably mounted to a housing. Thereby making it possible to change the characteristics of all of the parts that are to fit into a corresponding coupling means.